


No Gods for Londinium

by Knott



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: American Gods Inspired, Bottom Arthur, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: 补lft屏蔽了的一章





	No Gods for Londinium

第五部分

 

比尔的脸色因为失去过多血液而变得黯淡，眼睛却由于欲望而亮得出奇，看起来让人不怎么舒服，和他那件沼泽颜色的旧外套一样让人不舒服，和他总是马马虎虎，随随便便的态度一样让人不自在。他像出席葬礼一样打好了自己的领带，领带夹的形状是一枚小小的弓，在阴暗凉爽的旅馆房间发出黯淡的光芒。

从旅馆房间外照进来的光线落在墙壁上，有鳞次栉比的纹路。亚瑟过去从未见过这种纹路，仿佛某种活物。蛇从他们中间无声穿过，爬到卡美洛王冠上，对那片光吐着红信。

我从来没希望成为神，比尔的声音在房间内响起，我们这些人全都一个样。那是卡美洛的一个春天，你父亲刚成为那片土地的国王，梅林骗了我。如果我意识到这件事的结局，我就不会掺和那个赌了，但我那时候还年轻，受不了任何人的挑衅。在卡美洛的所有壮年男子里，只有我用梅林送给亚瑟的弓箭射中了目标。第一箭射中了巫师塔的一块祭石，第二箭射中了两百码外的一头雄鹿。第三箭令我成为了一个神，不得不留在卡美洛接受人们的祭品。现在回想起来，这全是梅林的圈套，他太了解我们几个了。

然后他们忘了你，亚瑟低语。

比尔做了个询问的动作。亚瑟才意识到老泥鳅根本没开口，他听见的独白全是蛇毒的作用。亚瑟飞快瞥了眼房间，想知道药效还有什么要告诉他，房间里哪些东西是真的，哪些又是假的。仿佛为了给他一个回答，霓虹灯招牌亮了起来，隔着窗帘能看到绛红和暗紫的光亮。比尔想顺着他的视线转身，亚瑟赶紧拦住他，拽住他的胳膊把他拉向自己这边。他们刚才关上的浴室传来一阵响动，听起来像是一样有翅膀的东西从窗户飞了进来，在浴室里啄门。比尔对那东西说“进来说吧”，亚瑟惊讶地看到一只乌鸦从浴室里推开门，跳到比尔的膝头上，嘶哑的声音不住鸣叫。

比尔和它简短交谈了几句。他主要在听，偶尔发表一点自己的看法。

“不，他不会的。”

“一个人吗？”

“多久以前？”

“好，我会小心。你可以走了。”

他们的鸟类朋友离开以后，比尔的举止更怪异了。他用烘焙纸仔仔细细包好王冠，把它放到床底。亚瑟不喜欢这个主意，但比尔解释，事情结束以后，王冠必须被安全地送出去，而他们俩谁也不方便把它带在身上。继而他把橡胶手套和那一沓毛巾塞到亚瑟怀里，态度就好像在交代一件不得体却不得不交代清楚的事。“用来清理血迹的，还有你自己的指纹，”比尔说，“有必要的话，可以叫布莱克来帮忙。结束以后尽快离开这里。”

亚瑟看看自己怀里的东西，又看看比尔。“你是不是疯了？”

“我不觉得，”比尔说，“不会留下太多指纹，但肯定会流挺多的血。”

“布莱克甚至不认得我是谁。”

“到时候就认得了，”老泥鳅说的话越来越难懂，“维京人和星期三是老朋友了，他们也会帮你。弗雷会用他的剑换掉你手里的圣剑，他是个老手。有一段时间他在利兹靠这一手掉包发了财，连耶稣都靠他接济——我知道我们不该和维京人做交易，但现在不是计较这个的时候。”

“我不是要问这个，”亚瑟把问题咽下肚，“听起来你都安排好了。”

“听起来不像个问题。”老泥鳅恢复了幽默本色。

“我是说，那你呢？”

“我啊，到时候我就死了，”比尔耸耸肩，“我自己都懒得操心啦。”

亚瑟堵住他的嘴，邀请他到床上去，为了不再听到死亡那个讨厌的字眼。他们卷入性爱，嘴唇和手交替的爱抚仿佛一场嘲弄。比尔用手抓住他的头发，强迫他跪倒地板上时，亚瑟发现自己勃起了，滚烫而沉重的欲望在他的血液中搏动。他跪在地上，嘴里塞着另一个男人的老二，一点也不像一个国王，然而他却因此而兴致勃发，不仅因为这样毫不体面的姿势，还因为他们现在危险的处境。老泥鳅的手指伸入他的口腔，搅动着，戒指刮伤了他的舌头，他尝到了淡淡的血腥味。比尔在他口中高潮，另一个男人的精液顺着嘴角流出，亚瑟仰起头，毫无廉耻之心地舔着嘴唇周围的白浊，冲比尔挑衅地咧嘴，巴掌扇过来，亚瑟吻了吻那只手。

他把那只戒指退下来，戴到自己的手上，给比尔看。

“纪念品。”亚瑟说。

“园丁鸟。”比尔奚落他道。

比尔没管他要回戒指，一直到亚瑟主动骑在他大腿上以后都没有。他们此后没再说话，专心让彼此的身体契合。蛇在两人的结合处危险地游走，亚瑟的意识如同沉入水底，被清晨雾气般的欲望笼罩着，既不知道恐惧也不知道厌恶，比尔并不算强壮，但他的身体令人难以想象地敏捷和柔软，每一道已经愈合的疤痕都像在对亚瑟诉说一个故事。他的耳朵里回荡着林中仙女的悲泣，隐隐约约，有些不幸的事似乎无法避免。他用尽所有的技巧起伏着身体，让这个男人在他体内射出来。比尔似乎有些吃惊。他告诉亚瑟，其实不必做到这种地步。

“我乐意，就当是还给你的，”亚瑟赌气说，“补偿我当年把你交给了黑甲兵。”

“看来你记得我们是怎么认识的啊，”比尔的笑容狡黠，“这可是我死前最大的好事了。”

他吻了吻亚瑟的手，提前预祝他成为国王。

这场性爱结束时，亚瑟浑身湿淋淋的，像从水里探出头来。他把衬衫脱下，扔在地上，汗水已经将它湿透了。那条蛇在他身上盘旋，冰凉的蛇鳞碰到他的乳头，尾部盘旋在他的阴茎上，在恐惧和快感的交替下下，他再次硬了。他给自己手淫，比尔倚在一旁看着。蛇的舌头仿佛钻进了他的血管里，搔着他最痒的地方，可怕的快感让他射精。那讨厌的生物回到比尔的胳膊上，钻进袖子里，消失不见了。亚瑟到浴室去随便洗了个澡，出来时比尔给了他个拥抱。

比尔当时还说了句什么，亚瑟记不清了，好像是：别相信他。

他还没问清老泥鳅指的是谁，便陷入了沉沉的睡梦当中。这是一个冗长而真实的梦，和他过去的梦一点也不一样。透过窗帘有节奏地闪烁着的户外LED灯管，告诉他街的尽头有家俱乐部。应用尽有！它用大写字母告诉他。他看见另一个自己站在老比尔身后，两手握住剑柄正要往外拔，亚瑟想说不，但那个字眼从他喉咙里吼出来时简直不像是他的声音，听上去如同走廊尽头有扇门突然被关上了似的。那扇门关上以后，他的身体像有自我意志一样从床上爬起来，奔向浴室。浴室的门露出一道缝，他推开门，有个背影蹲在里面洗刷地板，脚下是一堆浸着血迹的毛巾。亚瑟觉得那个背影熟悉得近乎怪异，这时，那人听到了他的脚步声，停下手上擦拭的动作。

对方即将转过头来，动作慢得超出亚瑟的想象。就在他快要看见这人的脸的时候，房间里传来响动。他猛然回头，瞧见自己右手抓住剑柄，站在窗前思索着什么，那把传说中的剑的剑尖抵住地面，鲜血顺着剑刃往下滴。这个自己回头对他一笑，推开窗户，将剑抛下了房间。

亚瑟吼道：不——！

这一次，声音非常真实，他确信自己的确发出了声音。他醒过来，意识到自己紧紧攥住床单。他松开手，冲向窗边，窗外并无骚动，车流和人流依旧如常。亚瑟关上窗，然而就在那千分一秒之间，他觉得霓虹灯和街对面的摄像头看见了他。他检视房间，没有宝剑，没有尸体。他到浴室里洗了把脸，顺便看了一眼浴室，防滑垫在浴帘旁边，好像它本来就在那里，这实在是令人毛骨悚然。镜子的碎片还在地上，他关上水龙头，有人敲门。

亚瑟打开门，布莱克站在外头，一脸什么事也没发生的笑容。

“客房服务。”

“呃，我没叫过。”

“有人叫了，房号是这个没错。我能进去吗？”

“随你的便。”

亚瑟站在走廊外，布莱克进去以后房间里响起了各种各样诡异的声音：鞭子的噼啪声，狗叫，还有听起来好像是一条珍珠项链落地的声响。没过几分钟，他往日的朋友出来了，态度自然，一点也不像见识了一场凶案。“一切都，”亚瑟试探道，“呃，还好吗？”

“我不会说什么的，不过下次最好别带宠物，”布莱克打开手掌，一根白色的羽毛赫然在目，“这个我先收着了。你的，呃——有羽毛的朋友——最好别让经理见到，先生。”

亚瑟向他保证绝不会有这种事，布莱克好像放心了。亚瑟在他要走前拦住他。

“你真没认出我来？”

布莱克一脸莫名其妙，亚瑟说当我没问。布莱克走后他回到房间，老比尔的尸体就在床单上，脸上和身上并没有血迹，一切和生前一样。除了身下的床单换过以外，没迹象表明他死了。

亚瑟还是不明白布莱克的反应，不过这件事情里有很多事他都不明白。整个过程里唯一有实感的是，比尔的戒指仍戴在他手上，而那确实是比尔的戒指。亚瑟检查了床底，卡美洛的王冠已经不见了。突然间，亚瑟决定做件比尔要是还活着，绝不会赞同他做的事：留下来。

这个夜晚他毫无睡意，有时候他以为比尔可能会坐起来，和他谈话，取笑这种傻乎乎的守灵仪式，但那具毫无生气的躯体并没有动静。亚瑟突然想到一件他早该意识到的事情：现在挽救任何东西对于他，对于比尔，对于卡美洛来说都是太迟了。残余的欧白英魔力还剩下几个小时，仍在娓娓道来那些他不想知道的事情，用寂静蕴含的力量和声音。亚瑟看见这些日子里的沃蒂根，坐在他父亲的王座上，或是坐在一辆长轿车里穿过纽约，在塞壬的俱乐部宴请宾客，用他父亲的桌子款待那些新神们。他总算目睹了贝德维尔是怎么死的：在伦敦一条车水马龙的街道上空，一部观景电梯突然决定从27层下降。一个没有职业，没有姓名的男人在这部电梯里，当时正要下楼。电梯里只有他一个人，当场死亡。事故列作意外。

他正梦见自己在那部失控的电梯里，以疯狂的速度降落。两个人撞开门冲了进来，把正在打盹的他从椅子里揪了起来。有人拧开了灯，亚瑟呻吟着遮住眼睛：咔哒，他被戴上了手铐。原来冲进来的那两个人都佩着枪，西装的颜色像灰水泥。在他们后面进来的那家伙没有亮枪，但这并不使得他看上去更亲切——正是他拧开了灯。亚瑟一眼认出他来。“淘气鬼约翰，”他说，“好久不见。”

“亚瑟•潘德拉贡，你因为谋杀和逃狱而被捕了。”淘气鬼约翰告诉他。

淘气鬼约翰走到床边，翻过比尔的尸体细瞧。亚瑟奋力挣扎起来，那两人紧紧将他按住。

“哟，尸体还在这儿呢。你这回可被抓了个现行，不是吗？”

“你找不到凶器。”

“那我就发明一个，”淘气鬼约翰对他挤挤眼，“走吧，帅哥，我们回警局去。提醒你一句，做任何抵抗，都会在你往日的姑娘们和你楼下那个傻瓜朋友身上十倍奉还。我不需要提到谁派我来的吧？他在等你。”

亚瑟放弃抵抗，任由他们把自己押上警车。他被押走时，有辆车停在警车对面，车上写着艾比斯与杰奎尔殡仪馆。没人注意到那辆车子，没人注意到开车的那个男人和靠着车摇头的那个人，那人起码有六英尺高，戴着金丝眼镜和礼帽。他的影子在地上是个不寻常的形状，有点像一条大狗。亚瑟不知道性命攸关的时刻他为什么还注意到这种小事。带他下楼的同时，警察把贝德维尔的行李箱也搜走了。

亚瑟坐在警车后座，胳膊铐在大腿上，心想这是他两天内第二次被人戴上手铐了。这时，一个轻佻的声音在后座响起来，和活着时一样活力充沛。

“别信任他。我指的不是沃蒂根。”比尔再次强调。

还没上任的新神受够了哑谜，受够了自己对此无能为力。“死怎么样？”

“冷，”死掉的弓箭手变得很蛮横，“再吻我一次。”

亚瑟在警车后座吻了吻那家伙冰冷的嘴唇，感觉像是吻了滴眼泪一样。

 

TBC.


End file.
